digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Charles.929
Welcome Hi, welcome to DigimonWiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Lilimon3.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ryo205 (Talk) 18:07, October 3, 2012 Images Do not perform pointless edits to the images just to make them show up as "yours". It is considered vandalism and will lead to blocks in the future. 15:46, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Dark Area Do not just copy info from other wikis, and do not paste machine translations of foreign-language pages. Half of what you added was completely false, and all of it was nonsensical because of the machine translation. 13:47, September 9, 2013 (UTC) *Huanglongmon's profile merely says that it was sealed "underground, in the deepest, darkest place." And also, what war? There's no war between the Celestials and Harmonious Ones mentioned in that profile, or anywhere else that I know of. *Leviamon's profile doesn't say the Dark Area is "connected" with the Net Ocean, it says that the Dark Area is beneath the Net Ocean. *"Devil's Nest" is not a name, it's a description of the center: a den of demons, known as Pandaemonium in real-world fiction but not the Digimon universe. There is nothing stating that the nobility or their legions live there, or that that is where GranDracmon's castle is located. *The Golden Land is not El Dorado. It is a separate concept based on Asian mythologies. *The Gate of Deadly Sins has absolutely no fiction behind it and nothing suggesting it is part of the Dark Area. *Anything that has speculation or unsourced BS like the "Demon Lord's Castle" or "Caves" is absolutely unacceptable. *Anubimon's profile doesn't say that it chooses whether Digimon go to the Dark Area or not -- it says that it chooses whether the Digimon stays there or is reborn. It specifically states that all Digimon go there when they die. *Cerberumon isn't said to monitor the threshold, he just has the ability to cast enemies into the Dark Area. *"The center of the Dark Area is a terrible place where the souls of the damned Digimon burn in hell for all eternity." -- what is the source for this? *We don't actually have confirmation that the World of Darkness from 02 is distinct from the Dark Area. I don't think we have confirmation it is, but we definitely can't say "they are separate places." *Conversely, there's no confirmation that beyond the Wall of Fire or the place where Etemon came back from is part of the Dark Area. If you've got some quote from a guidebook or episode that says they are, you need to provide it. *Demon's Valley, Trash Hole, and the picture you uploaded as "Dark Area in Digimon Jintrix" is from the final continent in Digimon Battle Terminal, which is not the Dark Area since it's not in the physical center of the planet. If you have a source that Battle Terminal decided to call that area Dark Area, please provide it. I'm still checking into the bits from Digimon World Data Squad and Digimon Next that you added. 18:19, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Laylamon The image you uploaded is not exactly the one from dengeki -- that one has a watermark, and has differently colored feet. Per the wiki's image policy: *"The following types of images may not be uploaded to the wiki. Uploading them is considered theft, and may result in an immediate one-week block. If you believe one of these images is necessary, contact an admin before uploading them: Any images with watermarks on them, regardless of whether the image's creator gave you permission." *"Official Bandai art should be named using the format "Name b.jpg". Please note that cropped or otherwise edited versions of Bandai art is considered fanart and must not be placed in the main articles." ::If you can provide a legitimate source for the images, please contact an admin before uploading it, so they can confirm. In the meantime, please refrain from uploading what appear to be watermarked images stolen from dengeki and (inellegantly) edited to remove the watermark. 16:15, December 11, 2014 (UTC) Partners Can you please provide evidence for the partners you're adding? Edit comments will be acceptable. 14:02, March 16, 2015 (UTC) Of course I'll do it from now on, the point is that I've found it mainly in some let's play videos. Charles.929 (talk) 10:21, March 20, 2015 (UTC) Yakov So does MetalGreymon evolve to ShineGreymon, or what? Can we add this to EVOREF? 20:55, May 30, 2015 (UTC) :I can't respond accurately, Yakov seems to be partnered by a Blackened MetalGreymon in some point of the game (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FbwXbKIjd2Q&feature=youtu.be&t=181) but I'm not sure if it's the same ShineGreymon that appears by the end of the game. I assume that is something similar to Lili or Sebastian, but maybe someone who has played the game could shed light on this matter. Charles.929 (talk) 22:17, May 30, 2015 (UTC) ::Some sites say Yakov uses a RizeGreymon at some point. Also, according to one Japanese Wiki, it seems there's a Colosseum battle where he uses a MetalGreymon and a RizeGreymon at the same time. Spanish Digimon Wiki claims both Digimon die in the main story. 22:54, May 30, 2015 (UTC) :::If we don't have confirmation they're the same entity, then we should be listing MetalGreymon and ShineGreymon as separate partners of Yakov. 22:59, May 30, 2015 (UTC) Uno Dos Tres Cuatro Cinco Cinco Seis. Where did we get the cleaned images from? I can't find them on the cited site. 14:15, September 4, 2015 (UTC) :Sorry I didn't saw it until now xD I found them in Wikimon. Charles.929 (talk) 19:08, September 4, 2015 (UTC) ::Do you know where wikimon got them? If we can't track them to a pre-wikimon source, we have to mark them with the template to make it clear that they are effectively created by wikimon. 14:31, September 8, 2015 (UTC) :Okey, how to put the tempate? --Charles.929 (talk) 15:34, September 8, 2015 (UTC) :::Is the Mervamon image another one from wikimon? We need to know the exact source of the image, or revert it. 18:55, November 5, 2015 (UTC) :Yes, it is. --Charles.929 (talk) 09:42, November 6, 2015 (UTC) ::We can't use it, then. As far as we can tell, Tsurugi got that by shopping the Collectors card image. 15:51, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Romanization discussion Please see Talk:Meiko Mochizuki. 18:04, November 25, 2015 (UTC) "Unnamed" Is "Unnamed" part of the Hacker/Tamer names? If not, I think the community should discuss a way to cover them. 14:46, February 13, 2016 (UTC) Not really. I added it because some names are too generic. What should we do then? --Charles.929 (talk) 02:11, February 14, 2016 (UTC) :Are we actually planning on creating articles for these characters? If not, we should just use whatever name the game does, and leave it unlinked. 02:53, February 14, 2016 (UTC) Okey, except for the "Unnamed" prefix, the rest is word-for-word. By the way, I used it because I noticed that some pages have a similar way to proceed (see Vegimon, Elecmon, for example). --Charles.929 (talk) 03:32, February 14, 2016 (UTC) :Oh, I didn't fix those yet. Well, those are referring to the unnamed groups of Chosen in 02 and are pipe links to "List of characters in Digimon Adventure#Other DigiDestined". Frigimon linking to Siberian DigiDestined is more in line with what we want now. :As for "articles" on unnamed characters, well, for the Hacker teams I was intending to list all Digimon used by team members under their sections, with only named members having separate sections. 14:28, February 14, 2016 (UTC) Names Please tell me these are sick jokes, and they're gonna patch them. 02:32, February 15, 2016 (UTC) :Agumon Expert's not that bad and I assume that Medieval was misread. Chimera-gui (talk) 03:25, February 15, 2016 (UTC) ::Sorry, can you make a list of names somewhere, possibly a forum page, so we can move as appropriate? Lanate (talk) 04:24, February 15, 2016 (UTC) :::Digimon Medals Collection --Charles.929 (talk) 10:40, February 17, 2016 (UTC) Re-Digitize images Where are you getting the upscaled images from? 15:14, May 1, 2016 (UTC) Omnimon X Where does Tai have an Omnimon X? 18:57, May 1, 2016 (UTC) :Also this, and this. 19:25, May 1, 2016 (UTC) ::Decode: http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm26520998 Cyber Sleuth:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iYOR_aoqOr8&feature=youtu.be&t=1225 It's Jesmon not Gankoomon.--Charles.929 (talk) 20:03, May 1, 2016 (UTC) Talk:Sayo/Partners Your input is appreciated. 14:18, June 4, 2016 (UTC)